greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps (Vol 2) 46
Synopsis for "Black Dawn" All the members of the seven Lantern Corps fighting side by side against the threat of the Black Lantern Corps. Many of the Green Lanterns believe that this alliance of sorts is something that should be written in the Book of Oa. Kilowog is particularly amused at the sight of Arkillo wearing his tongue around his neck, willing to shake hands with whoever ripped it out, saying the peace and quiet in a battlefield goes a long way. Even though all the members of the seven Lantern Corps are fighting, they are still outnumbered against the swarm of Black Lanterns. In order to cut down the number of Black Lanterns, Guy Gardner suggests that all Lanterns create a construct of a Tholian web, which is something he got from the original Star Trek series. Although the members of the evil Lantern Corps are unwilling to take orders from a Green Lantern, they all see the Black Lanterns as the main threat, and once the Blackest Night is over, then they can resume the War of Light. John Stewart in particular knows that the situation is going to get worse before it gets better, and cites the planet Xanshi as being transformed into a Black Lantern and is heading towards Earth. Kilowog suggests that they get a squad up to the dead planet and even volunteers to go with John. When Guy activates the web, the power of the other Lantern rings join with the Green Lantern Rings in creating a construct of the web, which successfully manages to sever the connection between the Black Lantern Rings and the corpses. However, a swarm of Black Lanterns comes to the battlefield from Earth, which manages to destroy the web construct. One of those Black Lanterns attacks Guy, it's Tora Olafsdotter, also known as Ice, who is Guy's girlfriend. At the same time, Kyle Rayner destroys a Black Lantern and berates Nekron for only sending dead people towards them, when a refrigerator comes and opens up, revealing it to be the dead corpse of Kyle's first girlfriend, Alexandra DeWitt, reanimated as a Black Lantern. She pulls not only Kyle, but his current girlfriend, Soranik Natu into the fridge as well. Inside the fridge, we see Kyle slowly transforming into Major Force, while battling Alex. While that's happening, Guy continues to battle Ice, who berates Guy for not making her more important in his life than his job as Green Lantern. She tells him that dying, being resurrected, and dying again, is too much for her as she's tired of rebuilding her life, and challenges Guy to use his ring to kill her, but his compassion for her is enough for Guy to not do it. However, Ice tells him that during this time, she's been encasing both of them in ice, and that in a few seconds, they're gonna hit the ground and shatter, allowing her to take Guy's heart, but he manages to break out of the ice just before it crashes into the ground and breaks into pieces. Back in the fridge, Alex tells Kyle of how Major Force killed her, by breaking every bone in her body before snapping her neck, killing her before stuffing her into the fridge for Kyle to find. For some unknown reason, Kyle is slowly becoming a Black Lantern, which Alex cites as coming from the time he died before when the black ring was attached to Kyle for a few moments. Alex tells him that the only way to stop it is to use his ring to kill himself. But, because he's a Green Lantern, Kyle's will is much stronger and he manages to not only break free of the influence of the black ring, but also with the help of Munk, is able to permanently destroy Alex's corpse before telling her goodbye, when he gets a message from Guy on Earth. Guy tells him that he's just found out where the Anti-Monitor has been since Superboy-Prime tossed him at the end of the Sinestro Corps War, inside the Black Lantern Central Power Battery. As the other Lanterns head towards Coast City, Miri Riam asks Kyle who the Anti-Monitor is. Kyle gives her a summary of his life, from the creation of the Antimatter Universe, to his birth on one of the moons of Qward, to his discovery of the positive matter universe, which the Anti-Monitor has been trying to take control of it ever since. The Green Lantern ring informs Guy that the reason why the Anti-Monitor is inside the battery is because Nekron is draining his energy to power the battery for his strategy, essentially killing him. As the Lanterns attack the Anti-Monitor, Kyle notices that the Anti-Monitor has a half-formed Black Lantern symbol on his chest, which means that they can destroy him if they combine the power of all their rings. Dawn Granger, the current Dove, uses her power to recreate the white light and destroy a number of Black Lanterns to give the lanterns breathing room to destroy the Anti-Monitor. They all release their energies on the Anti-Monitor, but he just blasts them away because since he's not completely dead, the merging of the energy beams were ineffective against him. Princess Iolande then tries to blast the Anti-Monitor to distract him, but the Anti-Monitor blasts her, but she's saved by Vath Sarn, but loses both his legs in the process. His partner Isamot Kol tries to take him out of the fight, but Vath counters that if he's going to die, he's going to go face forward. The Anti-Monitor continues to destroy everything around him, but he's still trapped inside the battery, threatening that once he gets out, he will destroy the Earth. Munk is amazed at Dove's power to destroy the Black Lanterns, but Dove doesn't know how she's connected to it. So, Munk offers her a chance to undertake a dangerous task to stop the Anti-Monitor, which she agrees to. Kyle then encases her in a construct of a bullet. While that's happening, Guy has the Red Lantern Corps spill their blood on the Anti-Monitor to distract him long enough for Sinestro Corps sniper, Bedovian, to shoot Dove into the head of the Anti-Monitor successfully. She then uses her power to destroy the Anti-Monitor's head shell, which knocks him out. The lanterns grab the Anti-Monitor's arm to pull him out of the battery, but it cuts their ropes and pulls him back into the battery, as the lanterns start to take the fight to Nekron. Appearing in "Black Dawn" Featured Characters *Guy Gardner *John Stewart *Kyle Rayner *Kilowog *Arisia *Soranik Natu *Iolande *Vath Sarn *Isamot Kol Supporting Characters *Blue Lantern Corps *Brother Warth *Brother Hymn *Sister Sercy *Indigo Tribe *Star Sapphires *Miri Riam *Red Lantern Corps *Dex-Starr *Bleez *Fury-6 *Zilius Zox *Sinestro Corps *Arkillo *Romat-Ru *Karu-Sil *Bedovian *Tri-Eye Villains *Black Lantern Corps *Anti-Monitor *Xanshi *Ice *Alexandra DeWitt Other Characters *Dove (Dawn Granger) Locations *Coast City Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Indigo Lantern Power Staff *Star Sapphire Power Ring *Red Lantern Power Ring *Qwardian Power Ring *Black Lantern Power Ring *Black Lantern Central Power Battery Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14302 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Corps_Vol_2_46 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-corps-vol-2-black-dawn/37-200763/ Category:Green Lantern Corps (Volume 2) Category:Blackest Night: Green Lantern Corps